


Partners in Crime

by Orzitea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orzitea/pseuds/Orzitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil really doesnt want to be charged of Malteser felony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

“Next please” The monotone cashier voice rang in Phil’s ears again. His feet dragged a few inches forward, at best.

Today wasn't a good day.

It started when his roommate barged into the room, drunk as hell in the middle of the night. He remembered the room suddenly smelling like body odor when he stumbled in. His mate had passed out on his bed, leaving the door open with sickly yellow florescent lights from the hall. He had to get up and close it, and to top it all he snored for most of the night.

Then later that morning, Phil sneezed with a mug full of coffee The former northerner was trademarked for being clumsy, but spilling coffee all over his favorite hoodie and outfits in his closet? That was a new low. That was the whole reason he was in here anyway

Adding to the day was this god awful department store as a business. There are miles and miles of aisles and dressing rooms, and probably only 2 checkouts at each end of the store to match. The service couldn't be slower, and he's pretty sure he heard the generic background music playing 30 times over again. Phil almost checked if his ears were bleeding.

The line inched closer by the minute, but it would be about 3 hours later until he got anywhere close to the checkout centre. After another 10 minutes, the tall Brit drew out a sigh of relief and took a walk of shame back to aisle he found the shirts in.

He had to get back to his dorm anyway before it got too dark, he had to finish studying for his mid-terms. 

He suddenly realized he hadn't eaten anything slightly substantial today, but he didn't feel like changing that either. Phil took a quick glance at the checkout area to see a separate stand with shelves of Maltesers. 

Phil started to think

Since this mall’s security is practically non existent, nobody would notice if he stole a few, right? The man darted his eyes to the checkouts to see the employee dealing with 20 different outfits of baby pajamas. Perfect.

He was forced to come to this! It's not worth standing in a line for 2 hours for a pack of Maltesers, no one would notice. Phil looked around again, and slipped a small bag into his right pocket. He darted to the socks section and pretended to consider before heading to the shelf again. His heart was pounding, but the value of today couldn't make it worse, so why the hell not? Phil took two this time, then four, then five, each time briskly marching into the sock aisle. It had gotten to the point where Phil almost had to put a pack in his boxers, but decided 16 bags were enough.

He went to a mirror and practiced his ‘oh shit I just checked what time it was’ face to plaster his absolute fear. He knew this was bad idea, but he needs to make up for himself for today. Phil walked behind the sock aisle one last time, then glanced at the checkout. Still busy.

This was it, Phil thought. With that in mind he whipped out his phone and tried to look like the most horrified person in the world. He felt the rustling of the Maltesers underneath his jacket as he continued to lock eyes with his phone. He began to grow more and more confident as he marched to the entrance when it happened. He first felt it in his feet, his imbalance. Then the collision.

It was a terrifying blur, crashing into a warm body then falling on the floor. His vision was met with white tiles and his ears with the flood of 16 packs of Maltesers on the floor.

He didn't have time to react before he saw a man, a bit shorter than him with deep brown eyes and dark chestnut hair. His eyes were filled with as much confusion and apology as Phil’s when they both realised their situation.

Then the alarm started.

Phil practically jumped off the floor in panic when he realized this was actually happening. The other boy vanished from his mind. Everything centered around him picking up the scattered bags on the floor and making a run for it. The man’s heart started pounding in his chest, then he heard the footsteps behind them. Strong and official, ready to send an awkward uni student into 30 years of prison life.

The black haired man didn't have time to consider that there were only around 5 bags on the floor all of the sudden. He hastily stuffed them inside his jacket, picking himself up. He heard the footsteps grow louder and louder behind him, when he felt a strong tug on his hand.

Before he knew it, Phil was stumbling behind the man he ran into, running out of the store. Everything else blurred, except the man with a jacket clearly stuffed with the rest of the chocolate malt balls.

He was holding his hand tight until Phil caught up to him. They ran past countless oblivious people and other shops in the pursuit of another duo of middle aged mall cops. Phil ran faster than he had ever before, and he was almost certain it was the same with the other man. He found sudden admiration for him and his bold act of helping a stranger who was about to be jailed for shoplifting a bunch of candy.

Their long legs kept carrying them closer and closer to the mall exit. Phil looked back to their pursuiters, looking like they could pass out from exhaustion any second. Much like Phil.

They kept running outside, freezing cold air hit their faces as they took sharp turns outside the mall to lose the cops. Phil felt tiny knives in his ribs as his sprint turned into a jog and then a collapse. The taller man buckled his knees and fell on a patch of dead grass, feeling the malt balls crush under his weight. Phil heard the other man try to say something, but soon joined Phil in a flurry of panting.

Phil eventually caught his breath, his muscles aching from running for so long. The two were illuminated by yellow florescent lights, both smelling like body odor. But maybe this time wouldn't be so bad.

“I practically owe you my life.” Phil blurted out, still wheezing from his horrifically unfit body.

The boy slowly lifted his head off from the grass blades, panting as well. A moment passed before he turned to look at Phil, tension still lingering.  
Phil took this moment to examine him more closely. He had a similar haircut to his, branching to the neck and slightly curly at the top, presumably from sweat.

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He then took his hand, previously clamped on the dirt and took out the majority of the Maltesers from his pockets. “Here,” he said, handing Phil his shoplifted candy, then falling back to the patch.

Phil ripped open a pack, trying to be quiet if there were any more witnesses around them. They stumbled into his hand, and happily popped them in his mouth.

The chocolate quickly turned into guilt as Phil realized how stupid he was for doing this. On top of thinking this was a clever stunt he just had to bring along another person to bring into candy felony. The least he could do was introduce himself.

He swallowed, nervous for no right reason. 

“I...It’s Phil, by the way”

“Sorry?” The other man helped himself to a Malteaser.

“My name, its Phil..” he trailed off, feeling more awkward than usual.

The man turned his head away from the stars, not even seeming to consider his name. The only silence after that were whirring of cicadas.

Without warning, a loud and rather terrible southern American accent escaped his lips. “The names Dan, pardner.”

Both men erupted with childish giggles, each at that point were living off a high of post-adrenaline and artificially flavored malt balls.

At least his partner in crime had a sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I found a relic from the land of February 2016
> 
> I decided not to edit anything too major but look at how cringey it is! Really all of my works are im just too lazy to put more effort in dialouge.
> 
> I think I'll keep this as a one shot
> 
> But ye
> 
> Happy summer my dudes
> 
> (I'm sorry this was late, I'll try to stick to schedule)


End file.
